


something borrowed (and greatly appreciated)

by vdearest



Series: Crankiplier Fluff collection [2]
Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Borrowing Clothes, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short and sweet, them being idiots, this is just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdearest/pseuds/vdearest
Summary: Mark tossed the sweater at Ethan, who quickly caught it.– Thanks.– No bro it’s cool, it’s for your fit!Ethan giggled at the comical frat-boy-voice Mark put on.– Oh my God, shut up.– Nah dude, your fit is so littt!
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Fluff collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203383
Kudos: 12





	something borrowed (and greatly appreciated)

– Is it alright if I borrow your sweater?

Mark cocked his eyebrow, looking at the younger man standing in his doorway. 

– Sure? What happened to your shirt?  
– I spilt some coffee on it.

Mark looked down at Ethan’s chest, a bit baffled.

– I don’t see a stain though?  
– That’s because uhm…This is my spare shirt, actually.

Mark looked at the younger man who was now blushing a bit. Mark scoffed, deciding to play along for Ethan’s sake.

– So why do you need a sweater then? You chilly or something, you big baby?  
– No, my god Mark – it’s for the fittt!

Mark rolled his eyes at Ethan’s signature noise (God knows how or why it was invented) and got up from his bed. Ethan jumped on his bed instead, and looked over to Mark who was now looking through his shirts.

– Which one do you want?  
– Doesn’t matter that much.  
– What about your fit, hm?

Ethan blushed, rolling his eyes at the older one who was smirking.

– The black one is fine, thank you very much.  
– CLOAK?  
– Yeah.

Mark tossed the sweater at Ethan, who quickly caught it. 

– Thanks.  
– No bro it’s cool, it’s for your fit!

Ethan giggled at the comical frat-boy-voice Mark put on.

– Oh my God, shut up.  
– Nah dude, your fit is so littt!

Ethan grabbed one of the pillows from the bed, throwing it at Mark’s shoulder. This led to the older man dramatically gasping.

– You starting beef, bro?   
– Jesus, I hate frat-boy Mark!  
Mark burst into laughter, and it was impossible for Ethan to take his eyes off him. Mark was so radiant like this – mid-laughter, in their bedroom. After they calmed down, Mark joined Ethan on the bed, cuddling up to him.

– In all seriousness, you do look good in that.

Ethan blushed a bit at the compliment. Mark wasn’t big on them, so when he did give one out it was always sincere. 

– Thanks, it’s uh- soft.  
– Gee thanks, gotta give that feedback back to the team. They’re gonna be glad someone actually appreciates their pricy fabrics.

Ethan giggled. Snuggling closer to Mark, he mumbled out:

– It does have one thing they can’t mass produce.

Mark cocked his eyebrow.

– What is that then?  
– Pretty sure they can’t imitate your scent…or whatever.

Mark opened his mouth to say some witty remark but closed it quickly. Flushing red, he instead pulled Ethan in for a kiss.

– So that was the reason then.  
– Oh don’t get too cocky now, Mr. Iplier.

Mark chuckled, straddling Ethan on his lap.

– Oh, I would never.


End file.
